1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a broadcast signal receiver and a tape recorder, and in particular, to a VCR (video cassette recorder) and a TV (television set) that use additional information included in a broadcast signal, to a method of detecting such additional information channels, and to a tape recorder for recording onto a magnetic tape the broadcast signal (the video, audio, and other signals) for a specific program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before using a timer operation, the user had to set the internal clock for the VCR manually, confirming the time with the display on a TV monitor or on a commander (a remote control transmitter). Thus, the timer operation (for example, timer recording) is not convenient for a person who finds it difficult to set the internal clock. Even if the internal clock has been set initially, it may require adjustment in the event the power supply cord is pulled out of the socket, a long time has passed, or there has been a change between daylight saving and ordinary time. It is often troublesome for a user to set the internal clock again manually.
In order to save the user from such difficulties, it is disclosed herein that such an internal clock may be set according to information included in a video signal, in other words, time data extracted from VBI data which are multiplexed with the vertical interval time code of the video signal.
Some VCRs can be programmed for a later recording using a VCR Plus code. The VCR decodes the VCR Plus code it receives in order to obtain start and stop times for recording, and the VCR Plus guide channel. The VCR then stores the reception channel (the TV channel) corresponding to the VCR Plus guide channel into a pre-set memory. The VCR memory stores in advance relationship between the VCR Plus guide channel and the reception channel in order to convert the guide channel into the reception channel. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 8, it is often troublesome for the user to operate a remote control commander 60 (transmitter) or a VCR 50 in order to input the reception channel corresponding to the VCR Plus guide channel.
In general, when recording a program with the VCR using a broadcast signal, the user has to confirm before starting the recording that the amount of tape remaining in the cassette tape to be used for the recording is sufficient for the program to be recorded. However, problems may occur in the recording of the whole program because the user did not confirm the amount of cassette tape remaining or because the recording was performed in the SP mode (standard speed mode) instead of the EP mode (1/3 speed mode).
References which relate to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,684, 4,390,901, 4,499,179, and 4,635,121.